


Fluffy Zombie Apocalypse

by poisonkiwifruit



Series: Zombie Apocalypse [1]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Canon LGBTQ Male Character, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, LGBTQ Character, Light Angst, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-11
Updated: 2018-11-11
Packaged: 2019-08-22 09:07:56
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,966
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16594997
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/poisonkiwifruit/pseuds/poisonkiwifruit
Summary: It was cold and there was no way Night was gonna miss out on the warmth of being wrapped in a blanket with another man.





	Fluffy Zombie Apocalypse

**Author's Note:**

> Just another OC AU of mine feature an established zombie apoc and a lot of already dead ocs 
> 
> F to pay respects

Zodiac and Night couldn’t stop running. If they did they were toast. The only thing good about this situation was that it was winter, and the zombies were always slower in the winter. It also helped that there was piles upon piles of snow everywhere, so anytime one of those undead bastards attempted to cross it, the extremity of the cold would freeze up their limbs almost immediately. However, like right now, there were always the more persistent zombies, chasing them even in the depths of the snow.

Zodiac shouted over the frigid breeze, “We’ll make it to that building then rest there for the evening!” He pointed a gloved finger to the rapidly approaching building. Night simply nodded in agreement with said plan. 

Only a few more feet and they would have made it to the hopefully vacant building. Zodiac, ahead of Night, made it to the door, breaking the lock and slipping in, safe and sound. Night, right behind him made it to the door, but luck was not on his side as it was for Zodiac. One of the undead had snagged him by the coat. Night tried just ditching his coat and running but the wretched thing’s hand meandered to his arm and, though it was just a rotting corpse, its grip did not fail. He was forced to face the zombie, taking the horrid stench of its breath whilst trying his damnedest to avoid being bitten. 

Night called out for Zodiac, who almost immediately showed up, lead pipe in hand, and bashed off the creature's arm and afterwards, the head. Night tried to thank him but Zodiac shoved the zombie body outside quickly and hurriedly pulled Night inside.

“Than-” Night barely got out

“Did it bite you?” demanded Zodiac, grabbing at the other man’s body and inspecting him, as if looking for ticks.

Night blinked, “Wha-”

“Olea, did it bite you?”

“N-No, of course not!” Night stammered out. “It didn’t bite me, I’m fine.” Zodiac gave him a hard look, neon colored eyes piercing Night’s bright green ones. “I’m seriously fine, Zo—look,” Night revealed several different areas of skin which Zodiac thoroughly examined. Afterwards he nodded and they moved on through the building. “Geez, Zo, you’re so scary sometimes.” Night muttered as he readjusted his clothing.

“Olea this is serious—I was worried! I do not want to have to amputate one of your limbs or something. Or worse.”

“Kill me,” Night filled in with a mocking tone.

“...Yes.” was the solemn response from Zodiac. “Our situation is not a joke, Olea.”

Night rolled his eyes “Lighten up, Zoey.” He almost laughed out loud when Zodiac visibly puffed up. Night knew he hated being nicknamed by anyone other than the love of his life, Dream. He was still gonna do it though. Too funny not to.

The two explored the building, wasting a few hours, but found a couple of snacks that hadn’t yet reached their expiration date and one blanket. After checking around to make sure none of the undead had infiltrated this building, the two took to resting in a room that had a heater. Night fumbled with it a bit only to find out, of course, the damn thing was busted. He kicked it in frustration. “Just our luck.” he murmured to himself as he slid to the floor in defeat. 

“I haven’t the slightest clue why you were expecting this place to have power.” Zodiac said, wrapping himself in the blanket they had found. 

“I don’t know why I was either.” Night hissed to himself. He curled his body into a corner, trying to bury himself in his clothing and take in his own body heat for warmth. He shifted then shifted again, but there was no possible position for Night to be comfortable in, as well as warm. He glared at Zodiac, who was apparently watching him with amusement. “What?”

“If you require warmth you may join me under the blanket.”

“You don’t mind?” Night asked, hurrying his way over to Zodiac before he answered, very much liking the idea of finally being warm. Zodiac answered simply by unraveling himself from the blanket. Night curled into his arms and Zodiac re-covered their bodies with the blanket. “Oh yeah, this is much better,” Night shivered as if it would immediately dispel all his cold vibes. “Much, much better. It’s weird, I thought you’d be against this. Like I’d be in your little bubble or whatever.”

“I am not going to let you freeze to death because of a little personal space.” 

“Well, that’s reassuring I guess.” Night placed his head on Zodiac’s shoulder before raising it again. “Zo, do you have a hair tie?”

“No, apologies.”

Night huffed a laugh, “Nah, it’s fine.”

“If you want,” Zodiac paused as if thinking, “I could...braid your hair. I-if you do not mind me doing so.”

Night thought on it. “Yeah, go for it.”

The two shifted, Zodiac now sitting on his knees behind Night. He draped the blanket around Night’s shoulders. Zodiac did recall that Night was always rather sensitive to the cold. Tentative hands pulled all of Night’s hair back, parting it into three equal sections and—“D-do you have a specific braid you want?” 

“I was just expecting a regular braid...”

“I-I see,” Zodiac stammered and began working on his hair, his nimble fingers easily twirling and weaving through Night’s long, coal-black locks. 

Night chuckled,“I’m curious now, what can you do?”

“I can do a french braid and uh...a fishtail,” Zodiac responded absentmindedly. Night assumed Zodiac was really focused with braiding his hair. It took another few moments for him to say, “I can also do the one where it goes around your head, but the rest of your hair is out- I-I have no recollection of what it was called.” 

“A waterfall,” Night declared, “Uh, how exactly are you so pro at braiding now?”

Zodiac was down to the midsection of Night’s back, halfway finished. “My dearest—that is to say Dream and I would spend time with one another as you know. Occasionally I would braid her hair and she mine. It was something to do.”

“Hm, that’s actually surprisingly cute for you.” Night mused. He recalled doing something similar with his twin sister, Day. Not so much anymore though. Night turned toward Zodiac, interrupting his braiding flow. He looked visibly pissed but Night ignored him. “Shall I braid your hair next?”  
Zodiac’s expression lightened. “To be completely honest, I was very much hoping you would offer to do so.” he was wearing a guilty expression with a sheepish smile. 

Night thought this was completely adorable. And also hilarious. He had to bury his face in his hands to keep from laughing out loud. “Okay then.” he agreed. Night was, after all, enjoying the closeness and all, and this was a good way to prolong it. Night did realize they were cuddled up and that they would ultimately fall asleep like this, but still.

He didn’t realize he was still staring at Zodiac until the man said awkwardly, “Can you turn back around? I am unable to braid your hair in this position.”

Night’s cheeks lit up and he swiveled away. “S-sorry,” Night blurted quickly; cursing himself for being so obviously gay. Though it wasn’t like someone as oblivious as Zodiac would catch onto something so trivial… Plus there’s the matter of him being horrendously infatuated with Dream, and Night felt for sure there was no way he could compete with her. Even if she wasn’t here anymore. 

“Finished.” Zodiac’s words startled Night from his thoughts. “I hope it is to your liking.”  
Night brought the braid over his shoulder, “It’s fine.” he spoke, suddenly being reminded of Snow; how she would wear her pure white hair in a braid over her shoulder just as he was now. She’s gone now too…

Wow, this was becoming awfully upsetting. 

“Olea? Is something the matter?” Zodiac asked tenderly.

“Do I seem unwell?”

“You certainly look like something is making you rather unhappy.” Night remained silent, motioning for Zodiac to turn so that he could get to braiding. Zodiac complied. “Night,” Zodiac’s usage of his name brought all of Night’s attention to him, “You know, I am here to talk if you need to…”

“It isn’t anything really serious. I was just...thinking of the past, is all.” Night had started a normal looking braid. Then he undid it, and started a fishtail, thinking it was more worthy of Zodiac’s beautiful, moss colored hair. 

“Night,” Zodiac said his name again, this time more naggingly.

“Zodiac, do you ever miss Dream?”

Now Zodiac had his moment of silence and Night felt him stiffen up. “What a ridiculous question. The answer is obviously yes,” he bit out.

"I didn't mean to make you angry. It’s just that I miss everyone constantly. Sometimes, I wish I could forget them.”

“That’s not—ow! Olea, you are pulling my hair! My scalp is sensitive! Dammit!” 

“Sorry, sorry!” Night hurried out.

Zodiac took a breath and calmed himself. “Anyway, forgetting might solve the problem, but why would you? I… would never want to forget Dream. Is not it best that you have memories of your lovers, your sister, and your childhood friend, rather than giving them all up?”

Night didn’t answer, focusing on Zodiac’s hair instead, quickly finishing the braid. 

Zodiac faced him.“Olea? Are you—?”

“Fine, I’m fine. Just,” Night pulled him closer, their lips almost touching, “lonely.”

Zodiac’s face was bright red. “O-Olea?” he stammered. 

“Why don’t you call me ‘Night’ more often? It is my name.”

“I-if you’re alright with it.”

“Zoey?” it was barely a whisper.

“Y-y,” Zodiac had to swallow hard. “Yes…Night?”

“Can I kiss you?”

Zodiac was startled by the question, “I… I… I mean, I do not—” 

“You can say no if you don’t want me to,” Night affirmed. 

“It’s- it’s not that, no, I just, I don’t- I-” Zodiac took a moment to gather his words. “I… did not think I was your type?”

Night stared. Then he laughed. He laughed until he was rolling on the floor gasping for air.

Zodiac was near hysterical.“Ole- Night, why are you—get up! You are going to ruin the braid I worked so hard on! Why are you laughing?” 

“Be-because you’re such a fucking idiot! It’s hilarious! Oh god…” Night took a breath. “You’re adorable.”

Zodiac was astounded. “What?”

“Come here, let’s go to sleep.” 

“No, wait, wait, wait. Wh-what about the kiss?”

Night raised a brow, “Were you actually down for that?”

“I… we have been together for about three months or so I would not have minded,”

“You wouldn’t have minded because we’ve been together like this for three months or…?”

“I may have feelings for you,” Zodiac elaborated. “However, I am not certain since I have only been in love with one person and I loved her practically my whole life so… I am uncertain whether or not it is love or,” Zodiac turned away, embarrassed by his next choice of words, “whether it is lust.”

Night snorted, “I think you would know if you were horny.”

Zodiac groaned, horribly humiliated, “I suppose. My libido is rather nonexistent so you may be right.”

“Zo,” Night intoned wearily and motioned his arms outward, blanket falling around them lazily, “Sleep.”

Zodiac paused a moment, uncertain, but he settled, “Of course.” Zodiac scooched over into Night’s arms, who wrapped them around the man confidently. Surprisingly enough, Zodiac pecked Night on the cheek softly, murmuring melodiously, “Sweet dreams.” 

Night calmed himself down, though he could still feel the impression of Zodiac’s lips on his face. He lodged his head between Zodiac’s own head and shoulder, whispering, “You as well,” and they slept soundly.


End file.
